The purpose of this protocol is to clarify the role of adrenal and ovarian steroidogenesis in the pathophysiology of the phenotype associated with chronic anovulatory hyperandrogenism. In this protocol, ACTH and hCG stimulation tests are used to determine androgen production from the adrenal and ovary, respectively. Molecular genetic studies performed to determine if patients carry mutations in the genes encoding steroidogenic enzymes. These studies are the basis for phenotype/genotype correlations in chronic anovulatory hyperandrogenism.